One Big Happy Family
by skivvieluvin n fanfic
Summary: [alternate universe] Willow's POV on her relationship with Wes, her father's with Anya, Xander's newfound love, and what it's like to be a chaser.


TITLE: One Big Happy Family

AUTHOR: skivvieluvin and fanfic

RATING: PG-13

PAIRINGS: Anya/Giles, Willow/Wes, Faith/Oz

OWNERSHIP: I own none of the characters; they are all property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and all the writers off both angel and buffy.

DISTRIBUTION: Take it if you want, just tell me you're taking it. And give me the proper credit please J. Thanks.

SUMMARY: [alternate universe] 

Willow is Giles Daughter; they have been living in Sunnydale since Willow was a very young girl. 

Dawn's 16, Oz, Faith are 17, Willow, Buffy, Xander, Andrew are 18, Wes is 20, Giles is 46, Anya is 30.

HR

Chapter I –Getting To Know The Whole Gang

The name's Willow.  I live in possibly the weirdest town in the world, Sunnydale, California. I actually had no clue how weird it was until I was around 15 when my best friend Cordelia Chase became the Slayer. Back then it was a simpler time, just me, Xander, Andrew and his little brother Oz. Every Friday we'd head over to the theatres, and schmooze our way into the R movies, I'll tell you this though, it sure did get expensive after a while. Not to long after Cordelia found out she was this all-powerful slayer, a new family moved in, the Summers. Joyce, Buffy and her little troublemaker of a sister Dawn. Pretty soon Buffy and Dawn were hanging around with us all the time. I actually think Oz was happy that he wasn't the youngest one out of us anymore, he'd always tease Dawn about being the little runt, to which she would always tease him back by telling him that not too long ago he was in the same spot she was. 

Then around the time of my 17 birthday Faith Summers came into town, her parents couldn't keep up with their little hell maker so they shipped her off to poor Joyce thinking she could knock some sense into her. Unfortunately Dawn and Faith hit it off, and the two combined were almost as bad as 10 vampires. Sneaking off late at night, crashing parties, dancing all night at the Bronze, they were really bad influences on each other. It wasn't long until Oz decided to join them, seeing as he had developed a little crush on Faith, then it got even worse. Buffy was always trying to discipline them, and Xander couldn't even get through to Oz, but I guess that happens when you're siblings are on 2 different sides of the dice. There was no way Buffy grade A student, and Xander Comic book geek could ever stand in the way of their partier siblings. 

Luckily for me, it was just Dad and I.  He is extremely over-protective, mind you; he always has to know where I am, what I'm doing, and whom I'm with. I really can't blame him though, being in this weird town and me being practically best friends with the Slayer. Although he really has no clue about anything that really goes on in Sunnydale, and I think that's because the adults in this town are far too concerned with their little problems and love life's to care.  What I mean by that; is that he is always out with his girlfriend Anya. I've always found her to be a weird match for him though, she's extremely out spoken and occasionally a little out of it, not to mention the fact she's 16 years younger than him,  and she could be my older sister for gosh sakes!

Last year, I met this guy, Wesley, but everyone calls him Wes. I call him Wessey, but anyways… At first he had no clue about the vampires and demons (although the same thing was the case for all of us at one point), and how he actually found out about it is actually hilarious. Sometimes I feel sorry for the boy, but then I change my mind and laugh at him. Don't get me wrong though, I do love him, and he's possibly the sweetest man I have ever met, but at times he can be one of the dorkiest boys I know (but he will never be as dorky as Xander and Andrew). 

I met Wes one day at the Magic Box (Anya's little baby), I was there because Anya let me check out the books, and sometimes she would give me a discount, which is rare for her, seeing how she loves money, and is incredibly anal when it comes to her store. Wes was there searching for a book on myths, so he could do a paper for his class in Myth and Folklore, over at the old Sunnydale University. We actually bumped right into each other, literally, there were books all over the place (Anya was not pleased about that at all, she actually scolded me for a good 15 minutes about the importance of keeping the store clean), and we started to talk. 

Later that night I ran into him at the Bronze, although I was with the rest of the Chasers, so I couldn't actually go up and say hi, or Cordelia might snap my head off. Luckily for me, he came over to our table, saving me from Xander and Andrew's conversation on why Superman could kick Spiderman's ass. We were talking for the rest of the night, until a vampire started hitting on me, and Wes tried to intervene, the vampire gave him one hell of a punch, and Wes went flying. I managed to grab the stake out of Cordelia's bag and stake him. I can still remember Wes's exact reaction.

"My god was that a vampire?" He asked stunned

"Good Lord no!" I said mocking his British accent "It was an…"

"It was wasn't it?" He said interrupting me "My god, I thought they were just a myth, but they do actually exist, does this mean you're that slayer I've read about?"

"Good Gosh No! I'm just a friend of the slayer, she's over there" I told him, pointing towards Cordelia who was grinding against some jock from the football squad. 

"That's the slayer?" he asked bewildered

"Yep," I replied, "and I'm one of her friends, we help combat the forces of darkness!"

"Well, I see there's more to you than meets the eye. How about I buy you a drink?"

"Make it a Sprite and I'm in!"

I didn't actually find out much about Wes that night, we pretty much spent the entire night laughing at Xander and Andrew, and then Buffy joined us. It ended up being a heated discussion between the three of us on demons and their modern day influences…It was actually amazing. 

Wes was unofficially introduced to the group that night, and he ended up joining us on our demon hunts, actually dusting a few vamps. Surprisingly enough he had came here to live with his uncle William, who happened to be everyone's favourite watcher and librarian at Sunnydale High. Althogh William definetly wasn't to pleased about his nephews newfound interest in helping us defeat evil. Eventually he gave in, and Wes was a significant part of the Chasers, even though he and Cordelia didn't quite get along. The two were always fighting about something, Xander and I always had to pry them apart. 

But even though I spent all that time with Wes, nothing happened until 6 months ago. And it's been a hectic 6 months for sure.

HR

Next up: August, when it all began.


End file.
